It Started with a Text
by Deserted Eternity
Summary: i'm bad with titles and summaries. go read it. just limes, my Muse can get over it. RitsukaxSoubi. LOVE THEM.
1. Command Me

**hmmmmmm i'm a mess. So, i just discovered **_**Loveless**_**, right? (that devious Amanda showed me an excerpt and i finally gave in to curiosity, and look what happened.) aaand i love it. :D**

**RistukaxSoubi. it's riiiiight after Soubi first meets Nisei and then frees Ritsuka from the tying up by the neurotic mama, but before the whole Seven Voices fiasco. it doesn't fit into the plot but I CANNOT BE DENIIIEEEED!**

**anyway, enjoy. and review.**

* * *

The incessant beeping roused Soubi from his stupor. He reached over and picked up the phone, staring blankly at the screen. It was a text from Ritsuka.

_Soubi… you're a good boy. Chu._

The fighter smiled wanly.

...

Ritsuka was puttering around aimlessly on Wisdom Resurrection trying to organize his thoughts, when his cell phone beeped. A reply from Soubi.

_I love you, Ritsuka._

He stared at the phone screen, chewing his lower lip. That phrase always evoked a pained flutter of his heart when Soubi said it, but the twinge was slightly different this time. His face heated up, and Ritsuka knew he was blushing furiously.

Soubi's odd behavior had worried him, which had prompted the text-tag. Ritsuka had gotten the impression that if Soubi had let himself, the fighter would've been trembling and weeping into Ritsuka's leg, and he wanted to know why.

...

Since no reply was immediately forthcoming from Ritsuka, Soubi decided to move from the bed (and stop choking the room with cigarette smoke) and take a bath. He was draped rather listlessly in the steaming bathwater when his phone alerted him to the sacrifice's reply.

_Can I come over?_

He blinked, puzzled. Why would Ritsuka ask? He should've known he didn't need permission to visit. Then again, he was still a boy, conditioned to listen to rules and manners.

...

Ritsuka hurriedly flipped his phone open when the reply came.

_Of course, you don't need to ask._

Ritsuka smiled slightly. _Duh. He barges into my house without asking, so of course he doesn't care if I show up unannounced._

...

"Well, I'll guess that's my answer." Soubi chuckled as Ritsuka showed up at his room without further ado. "I'd been wondering how you'd reply."

Ritsuka averted his face, blushing heavily. "Well, you said I don't need permission. Since you come barging into my house all the time unannounced…" He trailed off, highly embarrassed that he had walked in on the fighter nude. Or rather, embarrassed at his own reaction to seeing Soubi nude.

"True. Besides, Ritsuka, you don't need to _ask_ me anything, just _order_ me." Soubi replied, smiling. He was happy to see the boy, surprised that he'd take it upon himself to visit.

Ritsuka wordlessly dumped his jacket by the door, advancing across the room toward Soubi. The fighter had to quickly turn his head, slipping one hand into the water on the pretense of scratching his leg. He didn't want Ritsuka to notice his reaction as the boy stripped.

Soubi felt the velvet fur on Ritsuka's lithe tail and the brush of soft skin against his leg as Ritsuka slipped into the bath. He glanced over at the boy, smiling indulgently when he noticed that Ritsuka's face was bright red (and the blush didn't seem to end there).

He leaned forward, wet blonde hair clinging to his face in thin ribbons. Ritsuka tried to lean away from the fighter, but was already backed up against the rim of the tub. Soubi cupped a hand behind Ritsuka's head and pressed his lips gently to Ritsuka's. "Thank you, Ritsuka. For visiting me. I love you." He murmured.

To his surprise, Ritsuka wrapped his arms around Soubi's shoulders, leaning into the kiss. When they broke apart Soubi pulled back enough to give Ritsuka a searching look.

Those wide, innocent violet eyes tugged at his heartstrings (and his hard-on), until Ritsuka noticed something he didn't like on Soubi's damp body. "Wh- what are those marks?" He demanded, reaching up to feel the scars above Soubi's collarbone with a feather-light caress.

"The bond." Soubi replied, suppressing a wince.

"Did…" Ritsuka swallowed hard, fighting back tears. "Did Seimei do that to you?"

Soubi simply nodded, sliding back until he was leaning against the far rim of the tub again.

Ritsuka pushed himself up and clambered over to the fighter, sitting (with completely innocent intentions) straddling Soubi's hips to give the scars a closer inspection. Soubi clenched his teeth, hoping Ritsuka didn't feel the erection he had caused and was not helping in the least.

Ritsuka noticed the grimace Soubi wore and pulled back, sitting on the fighter's legs (and still not helping). "What's wrong, Soubi?"

Soubi was lost for a reply. He didn't want to scare Ritsuka, since the boy was only twelve after all, but something had to be done about this. Well, he'd learn about it one way or another. Soubi took one of Ritsuka's hands and guided it to the (throbbing) erection he had caused.

The perplexed look (that was so very endearing) only lasted as long as it took for Ritsuka to look down and see what in the world Soubi had made him touch. His blush returned with a vengeance and he snatched his hand away, falling over backwards and smacking his head on the side of the tub in his attempt to move away.

Soubi couldn't help it; he chuckled slightly, his own cheeks dusted with red for obvious reasons. "Well, you asked what was wrong."

Ritsuka stammered incoherently, his wet tail trying to fluff out and failing miserably due to the water. He tried not to stare at Soubi's erection and had just as much trouble doing this as his tail did puffing up. Soubi simply watched, waiting for Ritsuka to make his move. He was torn between wanting the adorable boy and not wanting to scare him (not to mention Ritsuka losing his ears at only twelve!).

Just then, the door burst open and Kio strode into the room, stopping dead when he noticed the two bathers. A huge grin spread across his face as he crossed his arms, looking the two up and down.

"Well well. The two of you in the bathtub, Sou-chan giving me the glare of death and Rit-chan beet-red and looking like he wants to become one with the floor. What the hell have you two been doing?"

"Kio, go away." Soubi growled, narrowing his eyes at his friend. "If you value your life."

Nonwithstanding, Kio just grinned at the mortified expression on Ritsuka's face. "You could die, you know, if too much blood goes to your head, Rit-chan."

"Kio!" Soubi growled, about to stand up. "If you'd rather not part company with your testicles, go away!"

Kio yelped and cupped both hands over his groin, whining at the fighter. "Heeeey, no fair, Sou-chan!"

The glare in Soubi's blue eyes and the meaningful way he clenched his fist cut off Kio's indignant tirade, and he scampered out the door.

"You wouldn't take off his… would you?" Ritsuka asked; his ears pinned back, blushing in mixed embarrassment and horror.

"No, but that threat always works." Soubi replied with a smile, sitting back in the tub. Some water sloshed over the rim, but it went unnoticed as the staring contest began again. Ritsuka's hands twitched slightly under the water where he had his fingers twined in his tail.

Soubi reached out and took Ritsuka's hands in his, pulling them to his lips and gracing each knuckle with a gentle kiss. He kept his eyes on Ritsuka's hesitant violet pools, waiting for some signal from his master.

Ritsuka, hesitantly at first, tugged on Soubi's arms and leaned forward, bringing their bodies closer together. His lips brushed against Soubi's gently, until the fighter closed his mouth obligingly over Ritsuka's. He released his master's hands and wrapped his arms around his shoulders, pulling him gently into his lap.

Ritsuka pulled back, his ears almost plastered to his head, and fixed his wide eyes on Soubi. The fighter's breath caught; that look was the same one that had ensnared him at first, and everything about it was redoubled. The overwhelming desire to love and be loved, the gentle innocence, it was all there with magnified intensity. That plaintive deer-in-the-headlights gaze did nothing but make Soubi want him all the more.

"Don't give me that face." He murmured, resting his brow on Ritsuka's forehead.

"Can't help it." Ritsuka retorted, his hands resting on Soubi's shoulders clenching into fists.

Soubi dipped his head, gently licking and nibbling Ritsuka's neck and shoulder. He felt the tremor run through Ritsuke's body and smirked slightly. "Soubi…" The way Ritsuka breathed his name nearly sent a shiver up Soubi's spine.

"Yes, master?" He whispered into Ritsuka's ear.

"I…" Ritsuka craned his head around to fix the same hesitant look on the fighter. He was clearly torn between fear of what he was getting into and the lust Soubi could see tingeing his violet gaze. He was looking to Soubi for answers, but they were answers Soubi couldn't give. He knew what he wanted, but what Soubi wanted was not necessarily what Ritsuka wanted or needed.

Ritsuka looked down at his hands, which had retreated back to his lap. "I haven't even hit puberty yet… I only just turned twelve…" He muttered.

Soubi smiled slightly, toying with a strand of the sacrifice's wet black hair. "I know, Ritsuka." He replied.

"But…" Ritsuka's fisted knuckles rested against Soubi's chest. The fighter took one of the hands in his own, spreading Ritsuka's fingers out by splaying his hand against the sacrifice's palm. He lifted Ritsuka's hand to his lips, nibbling gently on the tips of his fingers.

"Whatever you want to do, Ritsuka, just command me and I will obey." Soubi murmured, gazing into Ritsuka's eyes. "I live to follow your orders. Command me, Ritsuka."

"You really are a pervert." Ritsuka giggled.

"Sounds kinky, doesn't it?" Soubi smiled. He held Ritsuka's hand up to his face again, taking the boy's index finger into his mouth. He watched Ritsuka for an indication to stop, but seeing none he suckled at the finger.

Ritsuka's ears were still folded against his head and his face was bright red; he seemed unsure how to react. Soubi let the boy's hand fall from his face, lacing his fingers with Ritsuka's. "What do you want to do, master?" He asked softly.

"I…" Ritsuka averted his face, staring at the floor to one side of the tub. "I don't know…"

Soubi watched his sacrifice silently for a moment, then wrapped his arms around Ritsuka's body, lifting him easily as he stood. Ritsuka protested meekly, but he allowed the fighter to gently lower him to the bed and begin toweling him dry. Soubi's gentle attentions reminded him of the way Seimei used to give him massages.

Ritsuka practically melted in Soubi's hands, and that didn't help one tiny bit. He bit his lip to stop from jumping the boy right then and there when small, contented sighs escaped Ritsuka's supple lips. He couldn't help it, but the boy was so alluring without even meaning to.

Soubi finished drying him and turned to himself, while Ritsuka (shyly but attentively) watched the fighter rub the terrycloth over his body. He sat up and stayed Soubi's hand, taking over for him to wipe the moisture from his skin.

Soubi had to hand it to him, Ritsuka was better than his hands than he thought. And he informed him of it, much to Ritsuka's embarrassment.

"What do you mean by that?" He asked warily.

"I mean, the way you're drying me off is very pleasing." Soubi replied, smirking.

"Oh." Ritsuka smiled and went back to his task. "All right then."

Soubi chuckled, gently taking the towel from Ritsuka and tossing it carelessly away. "You're so naïve, Ritsuka. So innocent." He turned, hooking two fingers under Ritsuka's chin to tip his head up. "You're adorable. I love you, Ritsuka." He bent down, softly kissing Ritsuka's brow.

Ritsuka, blushing heavily, hooking his arms behind Soubi's head and pulled the fighter's lips greedily to his. Surprised but not missing a beat, Soubi scooped his sacrifice up and laid him gently across the bed. He placed one knee to either side of Ritsuka's hips, hands propped up alongside his head.

Ritsuka seemed to snap out of it and released Soubi, pulling back until he was pressed into the bed. "W-wait, Soubi…" A slightly fearful gleam entered his eyes.

Obediently Soubi sat up, watching Ritsuka keenly. "Yes, sir. Are you unsure, Ritsuka?"

His face averted and red with embarrassment, Ritsuka nodded. A myriad of doubts and worried were racing through his head, haunted by the burning desire and the same nagging, contradicting feelings Soubi had always evoked.

He remembered what the two Zeros told him; to be decisive. He couldn't mince around or he'd never be able to use Soubi properly. Their words had been, "when the master is indecisive it's the dog that suffers." Perhaps this was an odd way to start, but it was a good enough opportunity not to waste it.

In more than one sense of the phrase…

He glanced back up at Soubi, who was waiting (inwardly impatiently) for Ritsuka to decide. "Soubi."

"Yes, master?"

Ritsuka cupped one of his soft-furred, triangular ears in one hand. "These ears. They're pissing me off. Get rid of them. You understand?"

Soubi smiled slightly. "I understand."

* * *

**mwaharr. cliffhanger for you! while i decide whether i want this to be a lemon or if Melpomene can go kiss it.**

**it occurred to me that some of the stuff mentioned, like the conversation with the Zeros, happens later than where i've set this fic. but y'know, it doesn't matter. because i say it doesn't.**


	2. I Love You Too

**No lemons. Melpomene can deal.**

* * *

A gentle hand brushed Ritsuka's face, stirring him from his gratifyingly deep slumber. "Ritsuka…" The tender, soft voice brought a happy smile to his lips as the boy reached up, curling his fingers over Soubi's hand.

"Nnn… what time is it?" Ritsuka murmured, waking up more fully as Soubi playfully kissed his hand.

"About six fourty-five. I thought you'd want to wake up a bit early." The fighter replied with a smile, ruffling Ritsuka's hair. "Today is going to be interesting for you, I think, Ritsuka."

He frowned slightly before memory of the previous night came back, and he blushed heavily. Ritsuka reached up and gingerly touched the place where his ears were supposed to be; they were gone. He winced.

"What's wrong, Ritsuka?" Soubi tipped the boy's head back with two fingers, fixing concerned blue eyes on his sacrifice.

Still blushing, Ritsuka averted his eyes. It was now hitting him how foolish it had been to let it happen… and yet, some of the awkwardness around Soubi was gone. He felt like they were closer. "… Nothing, Soubi."

The fighter smiled and landed a soft kiss on Ritsuka's cheek. "If you say so. It's a wonder your mother hasn't had a hissy-fit and roused the whole city looking for you."

That statement just made Ritsuka wince again. "Aww, you're right. Dammit!" He groaned in frustration. If he went back there now, his mother would probably beat him and tie him back up, and he'd never get another chance to get out. Then again, no matter when he went back that would probably be the case. He wanted to at least drop by the school and tell Yuiko and sensei what was up…

Soubi sat on the bed next to him, handing Ritsuka a steaming cup. He looked askance at the coffee, but sipped at it anyway. "Ritsuka, do you regret it?" Soubi asked softly, bent fingers caressing the boy's cheek.

"I…" Ritsuka hesitated, looking at the rapidly cooling coffee. "Sorta."

Soubi leaned over, one arm curling around Ritsuka's shoulder, and kissed his brow gently. "I don't. I love you, Ritsuka."

The boy blushed. He turned, almost clinging to Soubi and burying his face in the fighter's chest. "I think… I think I love you too, Soubi." He stammered.

Soubi smiled, holding Ritsuka close. "That makes me very happy, Ritsuka." He murmured, running his fingers through the silky black hair.

"I need to get to school." Ritsuka muttered, standing up and gathering his clothes. He pulled them on with the blush still on his face, watched impassively by a calmly smiling Soubi.

"See you later, Ritsuka." Soubi called as the boy hurried out the door.

* * *

"So Sou-chan, how'd it go?" Kio asked cheerily as he leaned against the wall, watching Soubi paint.

"How did what go, Kio?" Soubi asked absently, more focused on his art than the conversation.

Kio giggled slightly, grinning around the candy. "Last night, of course. You ran me off while you and Rit-chan were still in the tub."

Soubi glanced over at Kio. "That's none of your concern."

He pouted. "Yes it is! I'm your friend, Sou-chan! It's my deal to know if you knock somebody up!"

"And what makes you think I wouldn't be the one getting knocked up, eh?"

Kio blinked, shaking his head slowly. "You're a pervert, Sou-chan. I don't think the kid would know what to do!"

"You've got that right." Soubi muttered, then winced. "I didn't mean to say that."

Kio grinned, chuckling through his teeth. "Ah hah! So you didn't stop there, you pedophile you. I always said you had a Lolita complex."

"_Lolita_ was about an old man obsessed with pre-nubile girls, Kio. I'm a college student and Ritsuka is a boy." Soubi remarked.

"That's as much as admitting it!" Kio retorted smugly. "I knew you were looking particularly self-satisfied today. So Rit-chan will lack his ears next time I see him?"

"Yes." Soubi rolled his eyes at the scandalized giggle from his friend.

* * *

Ritsuka told himself he'd ignore all the wary looks. He'd been missing yesterday presumably sick, then he came in that day earless. Oh the rumors.

"Ri-ritsuka-kun, are you all right?" Ritsuka looked over at his sensei. She was blushing heavily, and her ears were folded tight against her head.

"I'm fine, sensei. A bit sore, but fine." Ritsuka replied, smiling slightly as she blushed more deeply. He couldn't resist.

"Ritsuka-kuuun! You're limping, are you all right? Oh…" Yuiko trotted happily up to him, pausing once she noticed his lack of ears.

"Hi, Yuiko. I'm fine." He smiled, stoically ignoring the looks varying from horror to fascination that the class fixed on him. He went over and sat in his chair, unable to hide a slight smirk. Some of the rumors would be particularly interesting…

"Uh… um… Ritsuka-kun?" Yiuko sat hesitantly next to him, blushing almost as much as the teacher. "You… your…"

"My… ears?" Ritsuka said, fighting back a slight smile.

She nodded, her face bright red. "Your ears. They're… they're…"

"Gone, yes. My ears are gone. My tail too." Ritsuka finished for her, straight-faced.

She swallowed and looked up, having gotten some sort of handle on herself. Ritsuka admired her for being able to pull herself together like that. "Um… so…" She blushed again. "Since you don't seem upset about it…"

Again, Ritsuka marveled at her uncanny perceptiveness. "It was voluntary, yes. I'll tell you about it later, class has started." He smiled at her renewed blush, biting back the desire to chuckle.

The lunch break meant their sensei coming up again to ask if he was okay.

"Yes, sensei, I'm fine." He assured her, holding up his hands placatingly. "Do you see any bruises or any more bandages?" She shook her head. "All right then. It's cool."

Yiuko glanced at him. "So, Ritsuka-kun…" She trailed off, blushing slightly again. She'd been staring at him (or rather his lack of ears) on and off all day, but Ritsuka had pretended not to notice.

He glanced over at her with a quizzical hum, but she blushed more and couldn't voice her question. Ritsuka had an idea what she wanted to ask and chuckled. "You'll find out, Yuiko. Trust me."

Just then, his phone beeped. He frowned slightly, wondering why he hadn't turned it off before coming to school. The teacher tried telling him off, but Ritsuka tuned her out when he noticed it was a text from Soubi.

_How many people have given you odd looks so far?_

He chuckled slightly, barely noticing when Yuiko peered over his shoulder at the message.

"Ohmigosh! Ritsuka-kun, it was Soubi-san, wasn't it!" She squealed, smiling.

Ritsuka winced slightly. "Yes, Yuiko. It was."

Shinonone, blushing furiously, grasped Ritsuka's shoulders. "Agatsuma-san didn't hurt you, did he Ritsuka-kun?!" She demanded anxiously.

"No more than would be expected." Ritsuka replied, rubbing his lower back ruefully. The teacher blushed, but Yuiko seemed oblivious.

"Why would you expect him to hurt you, Ritsuka-kun?" She asked.

"He's twice my size, Yuiko. In every sense of the phrase." Ritsuka explained, quirking an eyebrow significantly.

"Oh." She blushed.

Ritsuka chuckled and texted the fighter back, telling him not to text him at school. The answer was almost predictable.

_Yes, master._

"That sounds perverted." Yuiko remarked. "And why does he keep saying you're his master?"

Ritsuka rubbed the back of his head. "It… it's hard to explain, Yuiko. I know it sounds, well, _wrong_, but it's really not." He glanced over at the teacher as he spoke. "Most of the time." He added with a blush.

The bell to resume class rang, so the conversation was ended and they went back to a mostly normal day, with people still staring at Ritsuka.

* * *

"Ritsuka." Soubi breathed as the school let out and the familiar black-haired head appeared, heading toward him.

"Hey Soubi. You should know better than to text me while school's in, you dummy. Shinonone-sensei nearly took my phone!" Ritsuka said, pushing the fighter playfully.

Soubi simply smiled, hooking an arm around Ritsuka's waist. He leaned down to trail kisses across the boy's brow and cheek, but Ritsuka pushed him away. "Not in public, Soubi." He said, blushing slightly.

"You're no fun." Soubi smiled. He looked up as Yuiko approached them, beaming hugely.

"Soubi-saan, Ritsuka-kun told meee! Congratulations!" She said, practically jumping up and down.

"I didn't so much tell her as she read that text you sent me." Ritsuka corrected, frowning at the girl and blushing.

"Hello, Yuiko-chan." Soubi merely smiled at her, as always. "How much did Ritsuka tell you? I hope he saved some of the juicy details to be just between us two."

Ritsuka blushed furiously, and Yuiko giggled. "No, he didn't tell me much of anything."

"Too bad! I'll tell you about it sometime, then?"

"Soubi!" Ritsuka blushed more heavily, tugging on the fighter's arm. "Stoppit!"

He just chuckled, fondly ruffling Ritsuka's hair. "As you wish, Ritsuka."

They strolled around for a while, aimlessly, just enjoying the other's company. They got many odd looks for the obvious age-difference and Ritsuka's lack of ears, not to mention the affectionate way they acted toward each other that highlighted the other two observations. Not that either of them cared.

Soubi walked Ritsuka up to his home, fondly kissing the boy's knuckles. "Are you sure you want to go back home, Ritsuka? You mother will probably hurt you."

The boy smiled wanly. "Yeah. I'm sure she's been really worried, so I have to at least see if she's okay. I'll see you tomorrow, Soubi."

Soubi wasn't convinced, but it wasn't his place. "As you wish. I love you, Ritsuka."

To the fighter's surprise, Ritsuka stepped up and kissed him. "I love you too, Soubi." He breathed. Soubi stared, surprised, as Ritsuka grinned at him and scampered inside.

Soubi stood outside the house for a few minutes, but since there were no ominous noises coming from within he supposed Ritsuka would be all right.

* * *

"Hey! You're looking awful smug, Sou-chan. Did you just have an afternoon quickie with Rit-chan or something?" Kio chimed.

Soubi rolled his eyes. "No, Kio. Shut up, will you? I want to finish this painting."

"If you wouldn't procrastinate s'damn much you wouldn't have to scramble to meet deadlines, stupid Sou-chan!" Kio complained, and the conversation deviated.

Soubi was half paying attention to the painting, and half musing over Ritsuka's parting words. _Huh. Now who's the one who can't get the other out of his mind…?_

* * *

**d'aaw. anyway, i'm determined to keep this a two-shot and work on my songfic.**

**i hope you enjoyed! reviews are love. :)**


End file.
